Because I couldn't chose my life
by Syry
Summary: Drarry Pre-slash Muerte de un personaje Todos creen conocer a Draco, saber todo de él. Pero Draco es mucho, mucho más.


**Título: **_**Because I Couldn't chose my life…**_**  
Autor: **_Syry_**  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing(s): **HxD**  
Disclaimer: **No soy ni rubia, ni rica, ni británica, lo cual es una pena. Siento muchísimo aprecio por los Slytherins... así que ya ves, no soy Rowling, nada me pertenece y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, por simple diversión.  
**Resumen: **Muchos juzgan a Draco por su manera de ser. Muchos creen saberlo todo sobre él. Pero Draco es mucho, mucho más.**  
Advertencias: **Mención de drogas. Relación hombrexhombre. Muerte de un personaje.**  
Notas:** Regalo para Salazar Lestrange en el **Amigo Invisible** de _**Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía**_. He intentado respetar al máximo la manera de ser de los personajes. Espero haberlo conseguido. Además, hay cosas que he cambiado del sexto libro. El libro siete aquí no sucedió, por lo menos no de la misma manera. Ojalá te guste, Salazar ;)

**Elegir.**

Draco Malfoy no sabía lo que era eso. Hoy, después de veinticinco años de vida, lo había aceptado. Era su realidad. Algo de lo que no podía huir.

Cuando tenía cuatro años, le permitían todo... relativamente. Tenía todos los juguetes que podía necesitar, toda la ropa que buscaba, cinco salones distintos de juegos y un estadio propio con un equipo suyo de Quidditch, un conjunto sólo para él. Tenía mascotas, sirvientes, aduladores... pero no tenía amigos.

Sus padres había muchas cosas que no le permitían: Tener amigos indignos o Sangre Sucia, quedarse a dormir en cualquier lugar que no sea su cuarto, jugar con los Elfos, ayudar en las cocinas a hornear pasteles, jugar en cualquier posición que no fuese de buscador, tocar música, beber algo que no fuese agua o zumo de calabaza... Decían que esas cosas le harían indigno de ser un Malfoy. Y les creyó.

Al cumplir los diez, su padre le dijo que debía ser un hombre, y le presentó a Pansy Parkinson, su prometida, Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, sus guardaespaldas. Todo escogido minuciosamente por su padre, no por él. Pero como buen niño, calló. Y aceptó. A los once le presentaron a Theodore Nott. Su tutor en Hogwarts sin que nadie más lo supiera.

Entró a Hogwarts perfectamente entrenado por su padre a base de Cruciatus. Era el niño repelente, mimado y odioso que todos esperaban. Y Draco sabía que no estaba en él elegir. Aunque no le gustase nada su destino; tuvo que pelear con Potter, cuando personalmente le parecía alguien asombroso y digno de admirar. ¡Oh! Sus dulce y olvidados once. Con el pasar de los años había olvidado su admiración por Potter y le odió, porque por su culpa no podía ser como sus padres querían.

Con trece perdió la virginidad como la tradición mandaba: Con una prostituta y con su mejor amigo. Era honroso para un mago perder ambas virginidades. Sin embargo, en la soledad de su cuarto, Malfoy se sentó a los pies de su cama y lloró por horas. Se sentía sucio, indigno. Sentía que le habían quitado lo poco de inocente que le quedaba. Esa noche, Draco decidió por primera vez algo: Sería más de lo que dejaría ver.

Aunque quizá cometió un error: Confundir lo que _podía_ con lo que _debía_. No por normas de comportamiento no escritas de los Malfoy, no por los demás, sino que no debía por él. A sombra de todos, se convirtió en un ser peor: Escondía frustraciones tras alcohol y miedos tras drogas que no sabía de dónde procedían. Se estaba destrozando por dentro, mas nadie era capaz de verlo, ya que por fuera parecía seguro de sí mismo y seguía siendo el mismo capullo arrogante.

Sin piedad pasaron los años, los sucesos. Malfoy era adicto hasta a drogas muggles, se acostaba con quien le pasara un poco de cristal e incluso con algunos profesores para subir su nota. Nunca supo si era realmente por la droga o por la falta de cariño. Y llegó sexto curso, la marca, Voldemort, la amenaza, su impotencia... y su encuentro con Potter en los baños. Cuando el _**Sectusempra **_rozó su piel creyó poder descansar en paz. Creyó morir. Pero como siempre, sus pedidos fueron ignorados.

Y llegó el que recordaría siempre como el peor momento de su vida: El enfrentamiento contra la única persona que de verdad creyó siempre en él. Su mano flaqueó, y fue Severus quien tuvo que matar al viejo. La lealtad de los Slytherin aún sorprendía a muchos. Mas el profesor no pudo librar al joven de su castigo: Ver morir violada a su querida madre. Ahí fue cuando Draco eligió de verdad. Eligió morir antes que seguir a Voldemort.

La huída fue aparatosa, apresurada, pero fructífera. Con muchísimo esfuerzo logró huir a Suecia, instalándose en el mundo por el que siempre, en secreto, sintió curiosidad: En el mundo muggle. Allí, al principio, se dedicó a vender drogas 'milagrosas', que no eran sino las pocas drogas mágicas que logró recolectar. A los tres meses de vivir allí, supo lo que eran los centros de rehabilitación. Y más por curiosidad que por ansia de curarse-no creía en esos métodos muggles-, asistió.

Las primeras tres sesiones fueron de risas para él. No creía que 'hablar' le curase. Se peleó con la terapeuta y no volvió. A la cuarta, en otro centro, le tocó hablar por primera vez, y se dio cuenta que era más fácil de lo que nunca creyó. El anonimato, lejos de lo que su padre decía, le daba seguridad. Omitiendo ciertos datos, compartió su historia. Un joven se rió y le dijo: _"Nombras mucho a ese Potter... ¿Estás enamorado de él?"_.

Al principio quiso golpearle, luego hechizarle. Pero simplemente llegó al final de su relato, con los ojos acuosos pero con la voz serena y ausente. Se puso en pié, salió, y jamás volvió a uno de esos centros. Esa noche, Draco creyó que volvía a ser _humano._ Volvió al mundo mágico cuando la marca de su antebrazo desapareció. Sin duda, el héroe había vencido.

xXx

**Amor.**

Esa era otra de las cosas que a Draco no le habían enseñado. Y la que menos le había importado en toda su vida. No creía en el amor, aún menos en los amantes. No por las razones que proclamaba su padre, sino porque no creía en la voluntad y las maneras de relación del ser humano. La hipocresía, la vanidad, el odio... eso era parte de cada ser humano. El amor era como un mito griego... y sin embargo siempre lo anheló.

¿Cómo se anhela algo que no se ve? ¿Algo que no se puede tocar o comprobar? ¿Algo que escapa del raciocinio humano?... Draco no lo sabía, pero dentro de sí siempre sintió un vacío, ahondándole en el alma, recordándole que había algo que los demás tenían y el no podría. Y que, extrañamente, quería.

Draco no era sentimental. Si veía a alguien llorar por un suspenso pensaba que era un mocoso, si un compañero se deprimía porque su novia le había dejado, pensaba que era una nenaza. Odiaba a los animales porque siempre estaban encima de ti pidiéndote cosas y sólo te lamían la mano como regalo. Pero apreciaba la amistad. Quizá no con 'te quiero's' o abrazos, pero siempre estaba ahí para maldecir a quien te dañaba, sobornar a alguien por ti y darte lo que necesitases. Así era la amistad Sly: Dar todo, sin abrazos ni palabras que se lleva el viento.

No había visto un ambiente amoroso en casa. Sus padres, casados por conveniencia se respetaban, pero no se amaban. Las infidelidades estaban a la orden del día, y ninguno quería ceder en sus opiniones cuando discutían. Mas nunca llevaron un amante al hogar o se dejaron de lado en algún tipo de situación donde la apariencia de un matrimonio feliz era imprescindible. Incluso ante Voldemort se comportaron como compañeros, equipo. Un gran equipo.

Pero Draco nunca tuvo eso en cuenta. Cuando pensaba en amor, se le aparecía una imagen odiada... pero era, sin embargo, la persona que más conocía. Y a la que nunca esperó volver a ver.

_xXx_

**Odio.**

Si se comprobase con un examen, sacaría diez sin duda. Educado en el arte de odiar a seres inferiores, muggles y elfos sobre todo. Cualquier sangre sucia o pobretón. Bueno, el noventa por ciento del mundo en general. Especialmente al Jodido Niño Que Vivió. Pero el odio no era tan malo, para nada. Demostraba que alguien era lo suficientemente _valioso_ como para ser odiado por el gran Draco Malfoy, un auténtico Malfoy.

Para él, el odio era pasión, necesidad, envidia, dolor, ganas, eternidad. Es un sentimiento tan poderoso como real. Es lo único que ha conocido en mucho tiempo y lo único que sabía, existía de verdad. No sabía definirlo, sólo sabía dos cosas: No odiaba a nadie... excepto a Potter. Quien no tuviese fama de salvador, sólo obtendría de Draco ignorancia. Pero el Niño Que Vivió era otro tema distinto: Era su karma personal. Era esa cosa que pesaba en su pecho y no le dejaba ser un insensible. Jodido niñato.

Pero no le habían adiestrado. Sí, adiestrado, como los animales, así había sido su _educación_. Tal como a los perros, a los gatos, le enseñaron a _odiar,_ a no _respetar,_ a burlarse de los que eran _inferiores_. Y Potter había burlado cada uno de esos parámetros estrictos y cuidadosamente estudiados. Había traspasado esa coraza. Era su imagen la que le acompañaba en las largas horas de resaca y espabilamiento. Lo era, cuando pensaba en el _amor_, en haber podido elegir. Aún antes, en medio de interminables sesiones de castigos por no saber hacer un _Alohomora_ bien. Cuando era un niño inocente que oía fábulas increíbles sobre el misterioso Niño que Vivió. Siempre lo fue.

La persona más importante en su vida.

Aunque lo evitara.

_xXx_

**Querer. Poder. Deber**

_Querer_ no iba ligado al _poder_. Y mucho menos, este último al _deber._ Claro, sencillo y conciso. Aunque a él le hubiese costado entenderlo. Porque si dependiese del _querer_, él ahora mismo sería diferente. No sabe bien si mejor o peor, sólo sabe que no sería ni ex mortífago ni prepotente, ni solitario. Quizá escritor, sí, le gustaba inventar historias, ¡Sí, Merlín! Volar lejos de su realidad.

Si _Queriendo_ _Pudiera _cambiar, dejar todo atrás y comenzar de cero, lo haría. Pero no dependía de él, necesitaba ayuda de los demás y había dos razones que no lo hacían factible. Una, nunca pediría ayuda, jamás. Dos, nadie en su sano juicio que hubiese vivido aquella guerra,**_ la guerra_**, le perdonaría y ayudaría. Él mismo, de estar en el lugar del mundo mágico, no lo haría. _Perfecto_.

Si _poder _fuera lo mismo, o se comunicara con el _deber_, no estaría ahí. Porque él podía huir. Podría haber elegido no matar. Pero entonces su madre moriría. Él debía estar ahí, aunque no pudiera aguantar las lágrimas de esas mujeres que le pedían piedad. O de los bebés que lloraron como cosacos cuando algún mortífago se _divertía_ matándoles con _Crucios_. Cuando su madre murió, esas cosas dejaron de importar y huyó.

Draco tenía mucho de lo que arrepentirse. Muchos fantasmas que le seguían sin descanso, allá donde fuera. Y lo peor, es que no podía dar marcha atrás ni redimirse de otra manera que no fuera sufriendo en silencio, tragándose el llanto y el dolor. Las ganas de suicidarse, porque su muerte sólo alegraría a sus enemigos y era un castigo pequeño en comparación del dolor que él había obligado a sentir.

Pero él tenía algo que aún no le dejaba morir, más allá de sus fantasmas. Tenía un sueño, oculto, inaceptado, envuelto en _oro_ y arrinconado en su corazón. El sueño de amar y ser correspondido. Unos ojos. Un nombre. Un imposible. Un chico. _Él_.

Harry Potter.

La noche cayó para cuando Malfoy llegó a Malfoy Manor. Encontrándose con un puñado de escombros chamuscados. Todo lo que significó para él ser un _Malfoy_ moría ahí. Ya no quedaba nada más de los Malfoy que él mismo. Dio media vuelta y se fue al Callejón Diagon, donde pasó la noche en un hotelucho cualquiera. Quedaba poco. Pronto. Tal vez mañana. Le vería.

_Harry_

XxX

_**Destino –**__ quien no me dejó escoger-._

No era cruel, no era pretencioso, no era _malo_. Era un crío cuando sucedió. Estaba asustado y amenazado. Quería aceptar la ayuda de Dumbledor, pero no podía. Y estaba más que harto de escuchar cuchicheos a su alrededor mientras caminaba por el callejón Diagon. Alzó el mentón y fue camino a las tres escobas. Al entrar supo que no debió haberlo hecho.

Era territorio Gryffindor. Y al parecer estaban celebrando un poco más la victoria del ganador del mundo mágico. Se sentó en una mesa del rincón y miró sin leer realmente la carta, de la cual pensó en escoger algo ligero, pero entre tanto "_pastel de chocolate con chispitas explosivas de manzana"_ y "_helado de nube con tropezones"_ se decantó por tomar un simple café. Lo pidió solo, fuerte y largo.

Tomó de la mesa de al lado _"El profeta"_ que alguien había abandonado y leyó, aburrido. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Se tomó el café a grandes sorbos, preguntándose qué demonios hacía allí si no había nada que le atara ya a ese mundo. Estaba cansado, estaba desmoralizado, y sólo tenía ganas de huir. Sin importar si eso le hacía quedar como un cobarde.

Porque ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar, más allá de su propio arrepentimiento.

Frunció el ceño, enfadado consigo mismo. No era momento de pensar en sus propios sentimientos. Estaba allí por una única razón. Había tomado una decisión que contradecía con todo lo que una vez fue, hizo o pensó. Pero no había marcha atrás. Quería dejar de ser como era. Quería ser por una vez, él mismo. _Quería_ ser su propio destino al menos por una vez.

Se levantó, repasando su plan, cuando pasó algo no esperado. Algo que desestabilizó los cimientos de su seguridad. Tomó aire y alzó el mentón. No como un Malfoy. Sino como _Draco_. Sus ojos chocaron con unos verdes que le miraban, mezcla incredulidad, mezcla susceptibilidad. Avanzó hacia la puerta, y pasó a su lado, inclinando suavemente la cabeza como saludo. Esperaba que todo pasara, pues sentía que su plan estaba perdiendo fuerza. Y no podía pasar.

Sin embargo, una mano aferró su codo. Tiró ligeramente para soltarse, sin mirar atrás, pero no dio resultado. Se giró, con una perfecta y más que sabida, cara de desdén. Miró a esos ojos que tanto odiaba y alzó una ceja. Su corazón palpitó nervioso, y él articuló con maestría unas palabras de aparente indiferencia.

-Suéltame, Potter, pretendo marcharme –expuso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –aún no le soltaba.

-Volví a ver si era cierto que habías ganado. Veo que sí. Me largo –tironeó, pero Harry no le soltó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? La verdad –le soltó ligeramente y Draco sintió que anhelaba que le tocase de nuevo. Pero nada en él lo demostró. Tenía que irse. Ya. O si no, no haría lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ya nada. Despídete. Será la última vez que me veas. –giró hacia la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse por fin.

-Éste siempre será tu mundo. Y siempre serás bienvenido. –dijo, marchándose hacia una mesa llena de antiguos Gryffindors.

Draco salió, sintió el viento en su cara y tragó. Porque una vez más, había fallado. Se había rendido a su destino. A la mierda el suicidio, si podía seguir dos días más en la vida. Una vida vacía, pero que pronto empezaría a cambiar. Porque había sido _perdonado_ por la persona más importante para él.

El peso de su corazón desapareció y se sintió tranquilo. Podía rehacer su vida. Miró a través del ventanal a Harry y supo que, aunque jamás lo tuviese, siempre le recordaría como la persona más importante en su vida. La que le dio realmente, todo.

Sin embargo, contra el destino no se puede luchar. Draco murió cinco días después de ese encuentro, a manos de una prima de alguien que él había asesinado.

Nunca supo que no era simple perdón lo que se leía entre las líneas dichas para él, por última vez, de su enemigo.

_**Fin**_


End file.
